You, Me, and the Blockhead
by SkyGirl68
Summary: Lisa Adams is a regular girl right? Nope! What regular girl has Herobrine living in her closet? More importantly, what normal person would be DATING Herobrine? I don't own Minecraft and Im sorry for a bad first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Guys, I know I haven't updated anything. I know you're probably mad at meh. I will not be continuing When Fang Goes to School. All that will be written is this, a new story called Memories, Undead, and Wings of an Angel: Rewritten.

forgive me please im sorry.

LISA POV

Normal day. Yep, that's how all stories start. Not this one. I woke up late, it was a Saturday. As soon as I had cleared the fuzziness from my head, I noticed a green glow…coming from my closet. I know what you're thinking. 'DON'T OPEN THE CLOSET LISA!' I shrugged, and I threw open the closet doors. What I saw changed my life… Forever.

First, a little bit about me.

Hi, I'm Lisa Adams, I'm fourteen, and… Yep, I'm a girl gamer. Most girls look at video games as a 'guy thing', but I could care less. My game of choice? Minecraft. For all of you crazies who don't know what Minecraft is, then GET THE HECK OUT OF THIS FANDOM! I'll explain anyway…

Minecraft is a game where you can build whatever you want while surviving in a deserted world. You can also mine (hence the MINE part of Minecraft) for Coal, Iron, Gold, (or Budder as I stubbornly call it) and Diamonds. You have to survive constant attacks by monsters that will take your stuff, blow up, eat your brains, and fire arrows at you.

Yup, fun game.

I don't really know why I like it, I think it's the freedom of doing what YOU want to do, not playing m=by set rules or levels.

I also like it for the myths. More specifically, the myth of Herobrine.

Herobrine: just the name struck fear in the hearts of Minecrafters everywhere.

That was a bit too dramatic for my tastes…

Oh well…

He is thought to be Notch's (the creator of Minecraft) dead brother. He was a glitch, never supposed to be in the game. One person spotted him one day in one of their worlds, and it all went downhill from there. Although Notch denies ever having a brother, there are still some that believe. People made him into a murderer that would come into your world and kill you off while you slept.

But, I know that was never his intentions. He only has ever wished to be thought of as just another person, but his eyes made that impossible.

You see, Herobrine looks exactly like the regular default skin, (Also known as 'Steve') except for his glowing white eyes. People saw his eyes and became afraid, marking him as dangerous.

Let's rewind to where we were at the beginning, as I was noticing my closet this morning.

I threw open the closet doors and what I saw changed my life… Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

2

As soon as the doors were open, I had noticed 4 things.

1) There was a large rectangle of what appeared to be… diamond? That had a material that was neither gas, solid, or liquid. It seemed to be made of light.

2) There was a guy climbing out of the 'thing' (I mentally made a note to call it 'the rectangle' from now on, because I had nothing better.) I did not know this guy.

3) The guy appeared to have no irises or pupils and his eyes were glowing.

4) The guy was holding a sword. A very sharp sword at that.

Also known as, this guy was the exact description of Herobrine. This was a non-blocky Herobrine, but he was twice as scary looking.

I scrambled around my room, fumbling for something that I could use as a weapon. Ironically enough, I ended up holding a model of an enchanted Minecraft sword that I had made last week. I pointed it at him, he took a step back. _Weird_, I thought. Began moving backwards again, and in all my haste to get away, I tripped over my rolling desk chair and fell.

I closed my eyes, and waited for his attack.

It never came.

Feeling daring, I opened my eyes a bit. He was still there, but he was holding out a hand to help me up.

We locked eyes for a moment.

I took his hand. I know, it was probably a _very _stupid idea, but it was the only one I had at the moment.

He pulled me up and gave a small, kind smile.

"Hi." He mumbled.

You know you've gone crazy when your favorite videogame villain comes OUT of the game and is now suddenly nice.

"Ummm… Hi?" I had not meant for that to sound like a question.

I have never had a more awkward moment in my life, but that's just what happens when you try to stab someone with a foam sword.

I gave up on the awkwardness and walked over to 'the rectangle'. I reached out to touch it, I was very curious as to what it actually was.

"I wouldn't touch that if I was you." The boy's voice was quiet from behind. I turned slightly. I could now see that he looked about 16 or 17.

"What is it then?" I was seriously curious.

He looked at me oddly. "It's a portal" he said slowly. "You know, like how you get to the Nether, or the End?"

I stared. It seemed like this guy could be straight out of Minecraft, for all I knew.

"On another note, who are _you_?"

He straightened up and said as if he had memorized this. (Looking back, it would not have been that hard...)

"I am Herobrine."

as promised, here it is. Thanks for all the nice comments 3


	3. Thisisanaweomechapterwimporta ntAN

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I left you on the cliff hanger for so long, I had camp, computer crashes and such. Sorry :( TO make up for it, here is a slightly longer chapter and I'm going to try to update again tonight.

Love you all!

-SkyGirl

3

I stared at him for a moment, and for some reason, I believed him. It might have been the glowing eyes or the diamond sword, but I definitely believed him. I'll never be quite sure why, but I'm glad I did.

"I'm Lisa." I muttered.

I decided to get to the point. "So, you came out of a video game."

He looked at me funny. "What's that?"

I stared.

"A video game is something you play on a computer or on your TV. How do you not know about them?"

"I hate to sound stupid, but what's a computer or a TV?"

Oh, God, this may take a while…

I went over to my bed and pulled out my laptop.

-A while of explaining later because I'm lazy.—

He stared at the computer, dumbfounded. "You're telling me that this thing has access to almost every single piece of information in the world, and people use it to look at pictures of cats?"

I nod. "Yup!"

"Huh." He says.

I let him browse the computer for a while longer, but I hadn't expected him to come across my notes on his activity in various Minecraft worlds. I'm just nerdy like that.

_Jun. 5_

_Hero is really a great companion in UNNAMEDWORLD2. No signs of Notch yet, but I know he's coming. He always does._

_Jun. 6_

_New update in UNNAMEDWORLD2. Giant 'N' built in front of my house. No sign of Herobrine._

_Jun. 7_

_Found new house that I did not build in forest behind my base. More giant 'n's. Still no sign of him_

_Jun 8_

_Received a message in chat today that read 'He is gone. He will not bother you again' The username read Notch. I can't say I am surprised. I will miss my friend, I hope to see him again in a different world._

That brought me to today. June 9th.

Herobrine stared blankly at the screen. He turned to me.

"Thank you. You were there when I had nobody that cared about me, nobody that was a friend."

I was speechless. Then the moment was interrupted when the door to my room flew open, and my little brother, Jason, raced in, yelling. "I CAN'T FIND HIM, LISA! I THINK NOTCH GOT—" He froze. His eyes travelled up to meet Herobrines. He opened his mouth to yell out, but I quickly threw a hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Don't say a word, Jason, or you will never see your budder again." He nodded from behind my hand, and I slowly walked back to where Herobrine was standing, who had walked back over to the closet, as if he would make his escape at any moment. Jason had a completely dumbstruck expression on his face as if he were meeting the president or something. You never really know with Jason. He turned to me and said, "Please slap me. I want to know if this is just some screwed up dream or not."

I rolled my eyes and whacked him on the back of the head. "Ow." He muttered, rubbing his head.

"So, what's going on, and is this who I think he is?" He asked.

-Boring Explination time—

James wa loss for words, which was a very rare occasion indeed. I was about to speak up when out of the corner of my eye, I saw the green glow from the portal vanish.

Herobrine seemed to have noticed this too, and he walked over to it. The top three blocks had simply… vanished! Herobrine stood, openmouthed at where the once glowing portal was.

"Well," he said. "Looks like I'll be staying a while."

Also! If you're interested, Please check out my youtube channel! you get to see my face and I tell you all my name! I'll put a link on my profile for y'all

Luffles! May you have eternal Bacon!

-Sky


	4. Go WIth It

4

_'Well, I guess I'll be staying awhile'_

Lisa POV

My head snapped up as I heard footsteps on the stairs. I had totally forgotten about my mom. I lived with her most of the time, science my parents were divorced. My dad lived across the state, so we didn't see much of him. I turned to Herobrine, panicking. Mom could not know that someone from a video game was living in our house. I would be shipped off to the loony bin for sure, with Jason in tow.

"Go!" I hissed, shoving him back in the closet. He was stuffed inside and I had just shoved the doors closed when my mom appeared in the doorway, looking slightly worried.

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard Jason yell."

"Everything's OK, mom. Jason just found something really cool in his game."

Mom seemed to accept the excuse, and nodded to herself. "Well, I'm heading off to work, Lisa is in charge."

I nodded, this was daily occurrence. Mom had a full time job at a car dealership, and in the summer, I was the babysitter for my little brother until about 10:00 PM when Mom came home. I am so glad that it is summer. For the rest of the year we are at school, meaning we can't derp around and play Minecraft all day.

My mom said goodbye and we waited a full 3 minutes after she had left to pull Herobrine out of the closet. We explained why Mom couldn't know that he was here, and he was very understanding about it.

"So, who do you think did this?" I asked.

Herobrine gave me a weird look. "Why, my beloved prankster of a brother, of course."

I stared at him blankly. There were too many different stories and myths about who Herobrine's siblings actually were, and I didn't want to guess.

He saw the look on my face and face palmed. "Notch of course!"

I should have known… Notch was one of the most common appearances in Herobrine myths.

"Oh." I said. "Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "One, because he's my brother. That's his job, to annoy me. Two, he thinks that living in the Nether makes me 'antisocial' or something. Personally, I don't give a crap."

I sighed. "Do you have any way of communicating with him? At all?"

He shook his head. "I guess he wants me to just go with it. It wouldn't be the first time he's done this, but I got out pretty quick. Last time, I was in New York."

The look on his face made me say "You're in Cleveland, Ohio now."

He nodded and sat on my big fluffy awesome chair. "What now? I mean, obviously, Notch is going to make me wait this out for a while, otherwise he would have let me come back by now. I think he thinks that I need to stay awhile."

I shrugged. "No clue. I suppose that for now, we'll just kind of go with it."

I did it! 2 updates! make sure to check out my youtube channel, link on my profile!

May you have eternal Bacon,

Sky (or if you go to my Youtube channel, you might know me as Becca.)


	5. Chapter 5

We were lounging around my room, Jason was bothering Herobrine with a constant stream of questions, and I was acting bored, but secretly listening, as I was very interested. I was also pondering the problem of Hero's eyes. We couldn't keep him in the house all day, but if he went outside, there would be problems. Suddenly, I remembered that last year, I had used colored contacts in the school play, _Brown Eyed Girl_, (not an actual play: P) someone in the writing class had wrote it. I had the main part, and the drama teacher thought that my bright blue eyes would 'Just not do' for a character with brown eyes. I had bought the brown contacts the next day. Science I had only used one pair, they were still in the bathroom counter. I got up and ran to go check. Sure enough, they were still there. I took out the box and came back to the room.

"What was that about?" Jason asked, cocking his head slightly to one side.

I held up the box and explained. Hero, meanwhile looked appalled.

"You say I have to put those in my EYES?"

I laughed, and showed him how to put them in. When we finally got him to wear them, He didn't look half bad, but his eyes still glowed a bit. We could deal with that for now.

I have to say, he didn't look half bad. It looked pretty natural, seeing as there was no color underneath to mess it up.

I grinned at him. "You look great with those."

He frowned and blinked rapidly. "It'll take some getting used to, but I'll deal. What are we going to do about your mom?"

I thought for a moment, and then declared, "I'll just tell her that you're a friend from school. She'll believe it."

I quickly grabbed my cell phone and texted my mother telling her that I would be having a friend over for the day. A few minutes later, I got her to agree, and there was another problem solved.

This might work, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

We sat on the bean bag chairs, silent once more. I kept thinking: How on earth would Herobrine live here? He had nowhere else to go—

My thoughts were interrupted by a steady green glow rising off the closet once more. I turned to Hero, confused.

"I thought the portal was going to stay closed for a while. It's only been 2 hours!"

He laughed. That's about a week in Minecraft. We have shorter days there, remember? I really think I should go home." He frowned. "I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you. For your sake, I hope I don't have to come back here."

I stood, openmouthed. Was this goodbye already? My… videogame crush… was leaving so quickly?

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'Who on earth would have a crush on someone like Herobrine? I don't really know… there was just something about his eyes that intrigued me (Dem dreamy eyes… put that in there for you, Diamondzcraft)

I was still at a loss for words when he opened the closet doors…

"I will never forget" Those words were the last ones that left his lips as he was taken home.

* * *

I know its short... next chapter will make up for it I promise... Herobrine's POV next!

Me no own MInecraft

Peace out!

-Becca


	7. Chapter 7

(7)

Herobrine closed his eyes. He briefly wondered where the portal would dump him out. Probably in the Overworld, all portals lead there. This was his cause of surprise when he was dumped out into a world of white and gold. The Aether. More specifically, Notch's house. Herobrine sighed inwardly. He really didn't want to deal with his pesky little brother at the moment. Yet, Notch stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for him with arms crossed.

"Honestly, why the _hell_ did you come back? You weren't supposed to!"

Herobrine stared, growing angrier by the second. "Why did you open the portal then?"

People began to stare, so Notch took Herobrine by the arm and dragged him to a quieter room on the left wing of the giant castle that Notch called home. Herobrine couldn't help but be jealous; his home wasn't even half this size!

"Dude, why would you open the portal if you didn't want me back?"

"I thought that you had seen enough to make you want to stay."

Herobrine was dumbstruck. Why hadn't he stayed? Lisa was probably sitting in her room wishing he was there. He felt awful. For once, he had had friends. Friends that acknowledged that he existed, and that he had feelings. He briefly remembered Lisa showing him an annoying video, Herobrine remembered that it was called 'Nyan Cat' He remembered the smile on her face when he stared at the strange pastry cat bouncing around on the screen. It had been the most fun he had had in… He couldn't even remember.

Herobrine turned to Notch.

"What can I do to go back?"

Yay! Now a teaser of a new book for you! Also, thanks for 1,000 views! I never thought I would be so popular!

There were seven. Seven whose lives will be changed by him. Seven who will raise an army. Seven. They are… Herobrine's Army.

So... Yeah! Minecraft belongs to Notch, and stuff. Herobrine, say goodbye to the readers!

Herobrine: Fourth wall much?

And with that...

LUV!

-Becca


	8. Chapter 8

(8)

Herobrine stood anxiously as Notch inspected the portal. His heart dropped when his brother looked up and shook his head.

"It's broken, I'll get to work on fixing it but…"

"But what?" Herobrine almost didn't want to know.

Notch frowned. "I'm going to need more diamonds. I'd say about 18…" He trailed off, waiting for his brother to explode. Instead Herobrine just grabbed a diamond pick from an item frame off the wall and stalked off to the mines.

~(|)~ (It's an eye of ender :D)

Lisa stared at the closet in shock. Why did he have to leave? What just happened? Was it all just a dream?  
There were a million questions going through her mind, but the one that mattered most was…

Why did she miss him so much already?

~(|)~

Herobrine ran through his massive mine, passing multiple Nether portals on his way, he always liked to have one nearby in case he needed an escape.

He finally reached lava level, and started strip mining.

Why did he leave? What were Lisa and Jason doing now?

Why did he miss Lisa so much?

~(|)~

NOTCH POV (What? I dunno don't ask me.)

I stared into the little block in my hands. The gift I had received when I had first entered Minecraft.

It was small, about the size of an apple, and completely clear except for a tiny blue-green gem in the center. The block was special. If you placed it on top of an obsidian block and said a name, it would show you that person, where they would be, and what they would look like in ten years. He walked over to an obsidian table in the corner of his room.

He set the block down gently, and said the name.

"Herobrine."

evil cliffy!


	9. Chapter 9

What Notch had just seen could not be put into words. He grabbed his pick and ran for the mines. He needed those diamonds, and fast.

(You thought I would tell you? AWW HELL NAW I will actually release it once this book is done and I'm working on the SEQUEL… What? Yeah, sequel! Just because it's spoilery.)

~(|)~

Herobrine was furious. He had barely escaped the large rush of emotions that gained his reputation as Herobrine: Killer of everything. Just the thought of his white eyes made most people running for cover. He swung the pick, seeing a blue shine underneath. He eagerly hacked away at the diamonds, surprised when he saw his brothers face behind the rock.

"I came to help. You need those diamonds." Notch said, handing his brother 4 of the shiny blue rock.

Herobrine already had 5 in his backpack. He grinned and stuffed the 4our diamonds in with the others.

9 down, 9 to go.

~(|)~

LISA

Lisa sat in her bed, wondering.

Why _did_ she miss Hero so much? It _couldn't_ have been that she _liked_ him. Herobrine was famous for not liking anyone! Surely he didn't like her back.

Lisa fell asleep with troubled thoughts clouding her brain.

~(|)~

Herobrine did not sleep. He mined with his brother, side by side until dawn. By then, they had only bumped into one more vein of diamonds, bringing their grand total to 12. By then, Herobrine was practically cursing Notch for making Diamonds so rare. The look on Notch's face said that he regretted it too.

They just wanted to go home.

A/N

SO, a mining chapter! And of course I didn't say what Notch saw, I don't want to spoil the whole book. And, to all of you, this book is not as predictable as you think. I've had some people say that. And, to LovinglyTragic, my most faithful Wattpad commenter, You will have your LisaBrine, be patient :D

Yes, there will be a sequel, title to be released later.

-Becca


	10. I promise

(10)

Also, HB means Herobrine

HBPOV

We eventually split up, turning into separate caves. I walked along the unexplored section, passing plenty of gold **_( BUDDER) _**and iron, scattered with a few pieces of coal, but no diamonds. The cave soon turned into a ravine, the bottom covered in lava. I crouched over the edge, just to see what I could see. I could see another cave below the one I was in, with a familiar black-bearded man looking up at me. In his hands was the final diamonds.

"I got 'em Brine!" He exclaimed.

I nodded to show that I heard him, and we turned back, heading to the surface once more.

~~nothing interesting happens so TIME SKIP~~

I blinked in the strong, bright sunlight as we exited the cave. We were sprinting back to the castle, until we arrived on the front step. We burst into the castle, running straight to the nearest crafting bench. We eagerly made the two diamond blocks, and placed them where the tow cracked ones had been on the portal. Notch turned to me.

"It'll work for now, but keep in mind that it has limited uses. You can't keep coming back and forth. Just keep that in mind for me, OK?"

I nodded, and jumped into the green mist.

~~(Still HBPOV)~~

The feeling of going through a portal is like no other, like being wrapped in a cool mist, yet very warm at the same time. There is all bright light, so you can imagine my confusion when the portal dumped me out in a very dark place. When I had arrived for the first time, it was plenty light. I frowned, and forced my eyes to glow a bit more, so I could see better. I was in the right place, but the doors to her closet were closed. I laughed at my own stupidity, and I pushed the closet doors open.

Lisa was sitting on her bed, a clipboard in hand. There was a drawing on it, of a blocky, uncolored sketch of a guy, I recognized him as _me _looking up at a starry sky, with a very Minecraftian background. In the bottom corner was a signature and a small box that read; You don't know what you did… (ask me to show you later) I didn't know what to think of the drawing, and upon a look around, I saw lots of similar doodles lying crumpled across the floor. _She had missed me. _I saw her hand move and her eyes fluttered open, and she just stared at me.

Akkkkkwaaarrd.

I surprised myself by making it even more awkward by hugging her. It surprised me even more when she hugged me back.

"I won't leave again. I messed up, It's way more interesting here."

She stifled a laugh and grinned at me.

Now, my only problem would be keeping that promise.

Sorry for the wait! I kinda posted this on wattpad and then forgot about you guys. IM SO SORRY! I have the next chapter in progress. :)

-Becca


	11. Curse

Hero froze, and jumped back. He seemed different, and there was a hasher glow to his eyes, something I had never seen before.

"No! I won't let you be like the others!" he said angrily, almost as if he was, like, growling at me or something.

"What other ones? What's wrong?" I asked, completely confused.

"I used to have friends, but there was a curse, on that I've always had… It can't be cured…"

I backed away… I didn't like where this was going.

"It made me kill them, Lisa. I suggest you run, before I hurt you, too. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that…"

So I did. I ran. I ran… Straight into my mom at the front door.

"Hi hun! My trip was shorter than expected, Why do you have that look on your face?"

My mom and I were close. We were very close, and I loved her, but she just couldn't know. I stuttered some excuse about forgetting a project for an excuse to stay in my room all day.

She looked like she didn't believe me, but went with it anyways.

She let me go up to my room. Another Secret, Another Lie.

HPOV

I stood in front of the portal. It should have a few uses left, I could just jump in, and run away from the problems, just like I had before.

No.

I couldn't do that to Lisa again. I stiffly turned around and slammed the closet door on the portal, to find Lisa around the small corner that led from her doorway to the little alcove where the closet was. Where I was currently seated, sitting with my back against the closet doors.

"I'm sorry. The curse can get out of hand at times, but I do my best to keep it under control. I guess I should explain."

**Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry for not updating. School sucks :( **

**Luv!**

**-Becca**


	12. 12

HBPOV

"It may not look like it, but Notch and I are twins." I laughed. Lisa gave me a look that I translated as 'what the heck?'

I continued my story. "Apparently, there was some sort of prophecy-like thing that had been around for a couple hundred years before we were born, saying that there would be twin boys, one to rule, or Notch, and, me being me, I got the short end of the stick, being the one to be the destroyer. I was basically forced to kill whenever things got too happy in Minecraft. I would just lose it, like all emotion I had was turned off. I would sometimes not even remember it… I'm sorry Lisa. I probably just scared you a bit there…"

I put my head in my hands. "I'm a monster." I muttered.

Lisa frowned and got up from her desk chair.

"You're an amazing person. You can resist this… thing. We can make it work, Hero. Just…" she trailed off.

"Just what?"

She bit her lip. "Don't leave again. You scared me when you left. I thought I had done something wrong, and that I would never see you again. When I went downstairs, I almost didn't want to go because the portal was here, and I thought you would be gone again…"

I took her hand, and she didn't protest. She looked on the verge of tears.

"I said before. I won't ever leave again."

We hugged.

"I'm glad." I heard her mutter.

**A/N Are you happy now, LovinglyTragic? I fixed your ship :D**

**Oh dear, Hero's got problems.**

LISABRINE EVERYWHERE YO.


	13. Chapter 13

(14)

(Listening to: She will be loved by Maroon 5)

HBPOV

_I was in a white room. It couldn't exactly be classified as a room though. I couldn't see where the room stopped going up, but the white tile under my feet seemed to go on forever. I wandered about a bit, until I saw a grey figure in the distance. I ran up to it, seeing that the gray figure had the form of my younger twin brother. Oh no… I knew what was coming. I almost turned and ran. I didn't want to hear this. I had heard it before. Two years ago. In New York City._

_There had been a girl. She was very pretty, with brown hair falling to her mid back and a smile that could light up the grey city. She was beautiful._

_But then, this very dream happened. It was called a dream message, only those with a strong connection, like that of twins, or siblings in general could preform it._

_Herobrine was dragged back to his waiting brother._

_"Hero, stop making this hard. You know what I'm going to say. There's no way to avoid it._

_I gave in. In doing so… I knew what I was doing._

_I gave up on Lisa._

_"Herobrine. You have done the one thing that all Minecraftian are forbidden. You are in love with one from another dimension. First time, You received a curse. This is the second time. As much as I hate saying this… You are no longer able to use the portal. All others can pass through it. You… Herobrine. You have been Removed._

I awoke with a start.

Notch had done it again.

**TROLOLOLOLOLO-**


	14. Chapter 14 for real this time

HBPOV

I sat straight up in the sleeping bag I had borrowed from Lisa. Did Notch really just…

Being Removed was the most severe punishment ever known to Minecraftia. You just simply… disappear. Every good memory of you was replaced with a bad one… Not that I could come back anyway. I glanced over at the portal; it was emitting a soft green glow. Home.

I rolled over and went back to sleep.

~(|)~

The next morning, I woke up early. Not that I slept much. Lisa noticed, but didn't say anything. I was mostly glad for that, because I didn't want her to be worried. This brought me to another matter.

Tonight. 6:30. Catching Fire.

~TIMESKIP OF MAGIC AND RAINBOWS~

(Note before we start this part. I have never been on a date, so I'm trying my best here.)

(STILL HBPOV BTW)

I left through the back door while Lisa's mom wasn't looking, so she wouldn't be suspicious as to why I was in the house already. I looped around to the front of the house and rang the doorbell, and Lisa opened the door with a smile.

"Long time no see" she whispered with a laugh. I just saw her five minutes ago! I laughed with her and we started walking to the theatre up the road

~MOAR TIMESKIPINESS~

LISA POV THIS TIME

We arrived at the theater ten minutes before the movie was going to start, and we were just going to buy our popcorn and candy when two familiar girls approached. No…. Not now…. Why me?

(Fic crossovering for the win! XD SHAMLESS PLUG: RISE FROM THE ASHES)

Amelia and Courtney Flame were the school biggest 'populars' and by that I mean, everyone else on the planet can apparently not even begin to compare to their 'perfectness'. Sadly, perfectness means bullying, and this year, I was the girl's target. Nobody was actually quite sure how they picked who they would bother every year, it was just… random. And I was unlucky enough to be this year's target.

Amelia came up to us first, while Hero whispered in my ear, "Who are these people?"

I didn't have time to respond as Amelia twirled her dip-dyed blue hair and batted her eyelashes at Hero.

Great. She took all my self-esteem and now she wants my boyfriend, too. Wait…. Boyfriend? What is wrong with my mind? This was our first date!

I interrupted my own mental ramblings by sneering at the girls. "What do _you _want."

They smiled innocently, and in unison, like some creepy horror film. "We're just here to see Catching Fire! But what I want to know is all about _this _cutie over here." Courtney poked Hero with a long, pink painted fingernail. He moved away.

"What are you _doing_?" He asked, giving them both a bizarre look.

"Listen." Courtney said "If you date me, and not _her" _(She gestured to an outraged Amelia at this) "Then I can give you all you ever wanted in a girlfriend. Popularity, a pretty face…. Friends."

Hero looked kind of scared at this point. I didn't blame him. Amelia soon walked up to Courtney and immediately started arguing over who would be Hero's girlfriend.

We managed to slip away unnoticed and into the crowded theatre.

As soon as we were there, we burst out laughing.

"That-… was the most ridiculous thing…" Hero gasped, laughing.

We immediately stopped laughing as two all too familiar girls entered the theater. I ducked into the nearest row, and luckily were not seen.

I internally sighed. This would be a long movie…

**I just realized that this turned into me ranting about halfway through. Darn. I just don't like people that always think they're so much better then others, ya know?**

**There's today's chapter! A bit longer then usual!**

**Luv!**

**-Becca**

**P.S. Almost 5k reads? I love you guys 3**


	15. Chapter 15, The End

15)

**-{Song on the side is amazing for this book}- (wattpad)**

**Fanfiction people: Listen to Never Been Hurt by Demi Lovato. Do it.**

LISA

The movie was amazing, Amelia and Courtney left halfway through, saying the movie was 'too geeky' for them.

Hey, that's all good by me!

What I didn't expect was to be ambushed by them as I walked around the corner leaving the theatre.

I was just walking alongside Hero, hand in hand, when they came from around the side of the building and tripped me

Needless to say, I fell flat on my face. They got up and ran away before I could do anything. Hero got down beside me and helped me up. I had scratches on my palms, nothing major. Meanwhile, Hero looked downright pissed off.

He started running off in the direction they had just left, but I stopped him.

"Hey. They're not worth it, okay? Just stay here."

Hero grudgingly obliged, and I surprised even myself by reaching up and kissing his cheek.

No sudden psycho attacks.

No Amelia and Courtney.

Just us.

Forever.

_Well readers, this is the part where I tell you that it's all ending. _

_Hero and I, as I tell you this now, have been dating five years. We got engaged last night._

_It wasn't until two years ago that I discovered that Hero would never return home._

_That hasn't changed. We rented an apartment, but we're planning on moving back to my house, my mom for some reason wants us to live there... I'll never quite know why._

_This is it._

_We'll be back, I promise._

_For now, it's just __**You, Me, and the Blockhead.**_

_**A/N Go to next chapter, for an epilogue and all the mushy things I have to say.**_


	16. EpilougeAfterword

_Epilogue_

_Two people sat on a hill, overlooking a small town. One of them wore a simple teal tee and blue jeans, while the other, a girl, had on a green V neck top and a silver necklace with her jeans._

_The man turned, reaching simultaneously for something in his pocket. He sat up, only getting to one knee. The girl took notice, and covered her mouth in surprise._

"_Lisa Nicole Adams… We've been dating since high school. Five years. I love you more than anyone…" The man sighed. "Will you marry me?"_

_The girl's blue eyes were wide. She tackled the man in a hug._

"_What do you think?" she whispers as he slips the silver band onto her ring finger_

Notch stumbled away from the small semi-transparent cube. He _really_ needed those diamonds.

About a half of a year ago, a girl sat straight upright in bed, awakened by a nightmare.

She had just been murdered by one she thought of as a friend.

You see, this girl is one of the few people in this world to have made friends with the video game glitch most people refer to as 'Herobrine'

She had been sitting in her room, thinking she had just woken up, when the closet door had opened and she had been killed.

She began to daydream, as any good author would, and suddenly, a thought hit her.

What if Herobrine really did come into this world?

What if he fell in love?

And that, my friends, is the story of You, Me, and the Blockhead.

(Special thanks~

All of you. Every comment... Every vote...Never cease to make my day. I luv you guys 3)

Now, for the last time...

Vote! Comment!

Do your thing, People!

Luv!

*deep breath*

-Becca


	17. SEQUEL

Just wanted to let you all know that the sequel is up :)


	18. Just a note to the Lovley Guest Flamer

Dear Guest:

I really appreciate your comment on my cover. I admit, I'm not the best artist, but I wanted to try a different drawing style, and that was the result.

I guess you want a reaction from me...

I don't care.

You flamers always want some reaction or something: Not sure why, but whatever caused you to pick on people, I'm terribly sorry it happened to you.

Also... Why does the _cover_ matter? It's a **_story_**. based on **_words_**. Not pictures, honey :)

Next time, Please gat an account, so I can PM you.

Love! Becca

(the comment was:

* * *

:ugh, the cover is ugly...

* * *

Glad you think so. Always looking for ways to improve.)


End file.
